(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a floppy disk container which can be pasted or stuck to a board, such as a binder, in order to accommodate and store floppy disks. The floppy disk container of the present invention provides excellent storage of floppy disks and allows for smooth and easy insertion of the floppy disks.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Bag-type floppy disk containers are conventional and consist of a plate-shaped plastic sheet having a back face covered with a double-sided adhesive tape or the like, and a flexible plastic film of an approximately square shape fastened to the plastic sheet along three sides or edges so as to leave one side of the plastic film free from the plastic sheet to define an insertion opening at an intermediate position of the plate-shaped plastic sheet. In order to use the conventional floppy disk container, a peel-off paper is removed from the double-sided adhesive tape stuck on the back face of the plastic sheet, the plastic sheet is adhered to a board, such as a binder, and a floppy disk is inserted through the insertion opening.
However, when the binder or the like having the floppy disk container attached thereto is turned upside down, the floppy disk contained and held in the floppy disk container will slip out of the container resulting in damage to or loss of the floppy disk. The damage resulting to the owner of the floppy disk can be high since floppy disks are valuable, in that they often contain important information.
When the size of the insertion opening of the floppy disk container is large, it is easy to insert and remove the floppy disk from the container, but the floppy disk will likely slip out of the container during handling. On the contrary, when the insertion opening of the floppy disk container is small, it is difficult for the floppy disk to slip out of the container inadvertently, but it is also difficult to insert and remove the floppy disk from the container.
Nowadays, consequently, almost all conventional floppy disk containers fail to provide both satisfactory or storageability and satisfactory insertability of the floppy disk.